


sorry, but i fell in love tonight

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Unrequited Love, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: "No, I guess I don't."





	

Ryan never meant to fall for one of his best friends. Sure, he had heard stories as a child of the two kids next door growing up as best friends and falling in love, then kissing and it ends there. But Ryan had always been curious of what would happen after. Would the two stay together forever? Would they break up 4 years from then, or even 4 months? No one ever answered those questions and no one ever would.

That’s why he was worried when he fell for Luke. He was worried to say anything because if Luke were to feel the same one day, he was worried about where they would end up. He was worried that the late nights they would spend, star gazing and wondering where they would be would go all to waste. He was worried that kisses they would sneak behind their friends backs or the many times they might hold hands under the table. Luckily enough, at that time, Luke said that he didn’t like anyone. But even after being told that and feeling a relief, there was still a pain in his chest. 

Years had passed and it was senior year of high school, and Ryan still had that stupid crush, well now more of a crush, for Luke. It had never subsided and everyday it seemed as if it got worse and made Ryan want to bury himself in a hole because he finally realized what the pain in his chest was.

It wasn’t heartburn or some sort of sickness that he had developed some random day, but it was unrequited love. It was Ryan realizing that even though he may try and show his feelings for Luke, the boy would never understand. Luke would never see how Ryan truly felt and as much as it hurt Ryan, he couldn’t change it because Luke had never thought that there was a possibility of Ryan ever catching feelings for Luke, and vice versa. And as much as it hurt Ryan, he just had to accept fate as it was.

And the worst day for Ryan? The day when Luke began to rant about his hopeless crush on some girl in their grade who Ryan didn’t really care about. Almost every night, Luke would call him up or even go to his home and begin to rant about how cute she was and how Luke felt like he had such a chance but at the same time, he knew that the love was one sided. One night though while Luke was ranting longer than usual as Ryan did his homework, Luke ended it with a one liner that particularly hurt Ryan more than it should have.

“ _ You just don’t know how bad it hurts to like someone so much and for them to have no idea how you feel _ .” 

When Ryan heard that line, he slowly turned to look at Luke. He studied the boy silently and wished that he had said that he understood completely. That Ryan had been feeling that for years and that those thoughts had kept him up for hours at night, bringing him to the brink of tears or panic attacks because he was so worried and there was nothing he could do. He was so worried that this feeling of love that he had for his best friend would never leave and that he would never be able to do anything about it. He wished that he had said or yelled something instead of giving a soft but sad smile.

“ _ No, I guess I don’t _ .” Ryan replied in a whisper then turned back to his homework as Luke began to talk again.


End file.
